


roll for initiative

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Everyone is Queer, Gen, Minor Monty Green/Nathan Miller, OT5, Online Friendship, characters play D&D au, very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: Monty, Raven, Bellamy and Wells are a band of chaotic good adventurers, and Miller is their long-suffering DM.





	roll for initiative

**Author's Note:**

> **for reference:**  
>  Monty plays a half-elven rogue named Astelian.  
> Wells plays a dwarven bard named Bronwen.  
> Bellamy plays an orc protection fighter named Shel.  
> Raven plays a tiefling evocation wizard named Nethvari.

“So you're in a tavern,” Miller says. “Classic scene.”

“Cliché scene,” Bellamy interrupts, and Monty says, “Tired, stereotypical, boring scene.”

“Who's the fucking DM here,” Miller says, but not like he really minds, and the three of them start squabbling. Raven clicks over to her Twitter feed, scrolls down for a minute or so until she gets a message from Wells. 

_ground control to major tom,_ it says, and she grins, clicks back over to the campaign window. 

“So you're all in a tavern,” Miller says pointedly, and beside him, Monty snickers. “It's a bit of a dive, but it's a pretty open-minded dive, so you've got a bunch of folk here. Group of burly wood elves having a wrestling tournament, a dragonborn woman noodling away on a banjo in the corner, that kind of thing. What are you all doing?”

“Nethvari is gonna go over to the dragonborn woman,” Raven says before anyone can say anything. 

Miller nods. “Anyone going with her?”

“You know Astelian went straight to the tournament table as soon as he saw it,” Monty says, and Bellamy sighs. 

“Shel is going after Astelian,” he says. “She can just tell there's gonna be trouble.”

“Wells?”

“Bronwen’s going with Nethvari. They kinda want to talk to this dragonborn bard to bard, you know,” he says. 

“Like, _I like those beats you're laying down_ , or _a banjo, that's so passé, all the cool kids moved onto lutes aeons ago,_ kind of thing?”

“Bronwen has very discerning opinions,” Wells says seriously. 

“So we'll do you and Nethvari first,” Miller says. “The dragonborn doesn't notice the two of you walk over; she's pretty deep into her music.”

“‘Don't ruin this for me,’” Raven hisses in her Nethvari voice, a little higher-pitched than her usual. Wells smirks. “She's gonna like, lean against the wall, nod her head a bit, flash this girl a smile.”

“‘A banjo, huh,’” Wells says loudly, and Raven rolls her eyes. “‘How quaint. Maybe you can play us a nursery rhyme.’”

“The dragonborn woman looks startled,” Miller says, “and like, a little bit hurt? But also a bit like she wants to fight you.”

“Oh shit,” Bellamy says. 

“Don’t get any ideas,” Miller tells him, “you don’t know this is happening.”

“Nethvari smacks Bronwen upside the head and says, ‘Ignore my friend here, they don't get out of their cave very often. I'm Nethvari.’ Then she's gonna give her the smile.”

“Charisma check,” Miller says, and Raven dutifully rolls a D20. She's got a plus five to charisma, so she's hoping she's in there. 

“Ugh. Eleven.”

“Eleven total?”

“Yeah, my roll was garbage.”

“‘Naveen,’ she says, then goes back to playing, but she's sort of turned away from the two of you.”

“Fucker,” Raven sighs. “She's gonna flick Naveen a coin, then ask if she does any covers.”

“‘How about some Florence and the Warforged,’” Wells deadpans, and Raven cackles. 

“You've gotta sing,” she says, “come the fuck on, Miller.”

“So while that's going on,” Miller pointedly continues, “Shel and Astelian are about to get their asses handed to them by some elves.”

“Oh, I don't wanna wrestle,” Monty says cheerfully. “Is anyone taking bets?”

Miller sighs. “You can't really tell.”

“I rolled a twenty two for perception. Is anyone taking bets?”

“Jesus,” Bellamy says, and Miller sighs again, somehow even heavier this time. 

“There's a dwarven woman at the next table with a metal box,” he says. “It's plain metal, nothing distinctive about it except a simple engraving that says _Asher_ , but let’s just say your rogue senses are tingling.”

“Astelian’s gonna steal it,” Monty says, and Miller says, “Of course he is. Your roll is gonna have to be fucking stellar, just so you know.”

“Anything for you, my love,” Monty grins. “Stealth, sleight of hand?”

“Whatever moves you.”

Raven doesn't need to check Monty’s roll. She hears him cackle and sees Miller put his head in his hands. 

“You steal the box,” he says, slightly muffled. 

“Shel is going to grab Astelian and get the fuck out of there,” Bellamy says. “Like bodily just lift him up over one shoulder, and just for good measure, ready her shield in her free hand.”

“I think you're gonna need a strength roll for that,” Raven says, because really he should, but also because she knows it'll make Bellamy scowl. 

Bellamy scowls. “Nineteen,” he says. 

“Alas, I am lifted,” Monty says mournfully, “but so is all this coin.”

“Can I get a stealth roll from the two of you real quick?” Miller asks, sly. 

“Oh no,” Monty says, and then, “Twenty. Unnatural.”

“Six,” Bellamy says, and Monty curses. 

“Shel, you get about six long strides before you hear someone behind you yell, ‘Thief!’”

“Nethvari turns to Naveen and says, ‘We're not with them.’”

“Shel is already running.”

“I'm gonna need you all to roll initiative,” Miller says, and they all groan. 

“How many wood elves are there?” Wells asks.

“A few. Like, a couple. Like, nine or ten.”

“I'm just preemptively gonna roll a new character,” Wells says. “That's eleven for initiative.”

“Eighteen,” Bellamy says. 

“That's a cool seven for me,” Monty says. 

“Sixteen,” Raven says. “How fucked are we?”

“Not too fucked,” Miller says. “The elves didn't roll too well, but the dwarf, Asher, got an eighteen as well. Bellamy, your dex?”

“Plus two.”

“So you're up first. Do you wanna spend your action to put Astelian down?”

“Let me tell you what I'm gonna do,” Bellamy says. “How far away are the elves?”

“About ten feet. Asher is, like, right behind you.”

“Okay,” Bellamy says grimly. “The fight hasn’t really started, right? So I’m gonna turn to her and say, ‘Please forgive my friend his loose fingers. This doesn’t need to get violent.’”

“You better roll really fucking well for persuasion,” Miller tells him. “I’ll tell you for free that if you don’t do anything to stop her, she’s gonna stab Astelian very hard with her very pointy sword.”

Bellamy makes a face; persuasion isn’t one of Shel’s many strengths, and sure enough, he rolls an eight. Miller smirk turns evil. 

“‘I’ll forgive him when I’ve cut them off his body,’” he says as Asher, and Bellamy sighs. 

“Okay, plan B,” he says. “I throw Astelian at the elves.”

“‘You would throw me to the wolves?’” Monty wails as Astelian, and Bellamy says, “As a projectile, Monty, Jesus,” and Monty instantly brightens. 

“Fuck yeah,” he says, “this is gonna be _fun_.”

“Hey, Raven-” Raven turns in her chair, pulling down her headphones, and Gina, poking her head around the door, stops abruptly. “Sorry,” she whispers, and Raven shakes her head. 

“What’s up?” she asks. 

“I’m making dinner, do you want some?”

“Always,” Raven says, “thanks.”

Gina smiles at her, looks past her to her screen and gives a little wave, before closing the door. 

“Raven,” she hears, through the headphones, and pulls them back on her head. Miller’s looking impatient. “You're up.”

“Was that your girlfriend?” Wells asks. 

“Ex,” Raven says briskly, “what'd the half-orc do?”

The encounter takes up the rest of their session, at which point Wells, a few hours ahead, has to sleep. Raven ends the call and takes off her headphones, stretches out her limbs one by one. 

Gina’s on her phone on the sofa, and she leans into Raven when Raven comes to sit next to her. 

“Dinner’s in the oven,” Gina says, and Raven smiles at her. “What was that I walked in on?”

“I joined this queer D&D group,” Raven says. “It’s-”

“I know what Dungeons and Dragons is,” Gina says dryly. “I remember you playing when we were in college.”

“Yeah,” Raven says, “I'm not sure if it's more or less nerdy to do it with a bunch of strangers on the internet.”

“Tell me you didn't find them on Reddit.”

“I didn't find them on Reddit. You remember Monty, my internet friend who hacked Finn’s Twitter after he cheated on me?” Gina laughs, and Raven grins. “His boyfriend wanted to start DMing and brought in a few of his friends, and Monty asked me.”

“Cool,” Gina says. “Is it the kind of thing you could like, randomly sit in on for a session? It’s not really my thing but I think it'd be fun to watch you.”

Raven laughs. “You can _always_ watch,” she says, and Gina laughs too, and there was a time when Raven wouldn't have been able to be casual about it, would've been hurt by Gina laughing, but now she just feels warm and good.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] roll for initiative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642637) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
